Suta wa Uta
by Claudio Kilganon IV
Summary: Naruto, a space Marine scout from the ship Konoha, finds a mysterious stow-away after one particularly hairy mission. She and Naruto must now work together to ensure the saftey of themselves and the solar system, from a new upcoming darkness. AU! NaruHina


**Suta wa Uta**

_By: Claudio K. IV_

_Chapter I: Who are you?_

* * *

><p>"FUCK! CAN'T THIS PIECE OF SHIT GO ANY FASTER?"<p>

A loud sudden crack, followed by a foundation shattering boom, shook the hull of the ST-700 Spaceship. Even while exiting the atmosphere, the destruction below seemed to rock, and shake, the medium-sized silver flying-craft. As the space vessel, carrying only nine people, rocketed up through the sky at a full ninety degrees, an orange armor-clad figure was thrown to the back of the large cargo bay. The figure let out a loud yelp in pain when the back of his head collided with a metal wall.

The G-forces pushing down on the figure's whole body kept their limbs sprawled out on the wall, unable to move an inch. A loud grunt came from the body, barely audible through the loud, rising, high-pitched noise of the ship's engines.

The figure was in fact a young man. Blond, unruly hair, spiking out in every direction; piercing blue irises that almost seemed to fill up the whites of his eyes. He wore a slightly loose, dark blue spandex-like suit, and had orange bars of armor lining his legs, arms, and torso (think of the armor in dead space). Using all of the strength he could muster, his hands clenched into a fist. He raised his knees so that his feet were flat on the wall, and pushed his body forward with immense effort. His face was scrunched, and beads of sweat were starting to slide off his face. Just when he was getting somewhere, another boom occurred, violently jerking the ship and causing his feet to slip. His back hit the wall once again, and he screamed in annoyance.

The young man's chest was beginning to collapse, and the G-forces started to become to much for him to handle. His head was swirling, and he fought back the sudden urge to hurl. If he couldn't move from his current position now, he would surely die from pressure. Sucking in a large breath as best he could, he once again shifted his feet to the wall, pushing himself up. The ship didn't stop its harsh jerking and shaking while it continued to make its way away from the planet. A loud screech and a crack from an overhead speaker in the the cargo bay caught the orange armored man's attention.

"_**Attention all crew members! Grab whatever you can, and hold on! We're about to burst through the ozone-layer!**_" The voice was surrounded by static, but he understood clearly.

_Shit! It's now or never!_ The blond thought. Using the rest of his energy, he huffed and pulled himself from his back onto his knees. Taking another large huff, he worked his feet from underneath himself, and slid them forward so he was crouched low to the wall on them. _Finally!_

The ship gave another few jerks, and then it calmed a bit, but the pressure didn't let up. The overhead speaker crackled alive once again. "_**Everyone hold on! We're exiting the outer layer in THREE...**_" The blond looked up, and spotted a bundle of ropes, most holding down the large crates that were strapped in the large area. "_**TWO...**_" The ropes would be less painful then the chains or leather to grasp.

He, with the best of his ability, leaned his body to the left, hoping to aim for the bundles. "_**ONE!**_" The ship clanked, and the engines stopped, the lights flickered. Almost immediately following that, the engines shot back to life, and ship gave one last boost up, making the man crouch lower with the pressure.

Ripping out of the protective atmosphere of the planet, the ship instantly switched on it's artificial gravity. The lights now lit back up accordingly. Momentum took over though, and almost everything in the cargo bay shifted forward. The man on the wall suddenly shot forward as well, and using the precision of a trained marine, he acrobatically swung his body in mid-air, his arms reached out for the bundle of ropes. His hands caught them in an iron grip. Of course the strain on his arms was immense, but pushing through that, he fell to the ground with a loud thump, and everything in the bay shifted back to normal.

The high-pitched whine from the engines died down to a quiet purr, and everything on the cargo bay went silent. The only thing that broke though the lack of sound, was the heavy panting from the young man on the ground, still gripping the ropes, and surrounded by crates. A few words escaped his mouth, and they came out between large breaths.

"Worst...(pant)...Fucking...(pant)...Take off...(pant)...ever..."

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto. No other words seemed to describe this young man better than loud, obnoxious, wild, and idiot. But none better than loyal. He was a nineteen year old blond hair, blue-eyed, orphan from the planet Konohagakure no Sato. At a very young age, he moved from foster home to foster home until he eventually found refuge in a Marine Force academy. Adopted by a training instructor, Umino Iruka, Naruto grew up amongst the older, somewhat brutish men that were enlisted into the academy until he reached the legal age and enlisted himself.<p>

Growing up in the academy made it seem that being a space marine was his second nature and his obvious choice for his future. Within a few years of enlisting, he quickly graduated top of his class and was almost immediately snatched up and shipped out to be a low level Genin cadet at the age of sixteen to the best Marine crew available, The S.S. Konoha. Named after the planet it was from, The Konoha ship, nick named 'The Leaf', was crewed by the best that Konohagakure no Sato had to offer.

The leading General of the ship, the Hokage, was an old man name Sarutobi Hiruzen at that time. He was the third Captain of the Konoha ship, but within two years of Naruto's arrival, he killed in battle with a renegade ship piloted by a pirate known as Orochimaru. The next Hokage was Senju Tsunade, thanks to Naruto, and over the next three years, she led 'The Leaf' to many victories against enemy forces from other planets.

Teams were created inside the Leaf, and each team consisted of a three-man group. A veteran leader Jounin, two medics, two mechanics, a pilot, and a younger lower level Genin. Each team was assigned a number, and a ST series fighter-ship. The teams were used to go on little-to-no combat scouting, small demolitions, and infiltration.

Naruto was put on 'Team Seven'. His leading officer was a man named Hatake Kakashi, nicknamed 'The Copy-Cat Soldier' for his superior disguise skills. He was veteran Marine who had gray, wild hair, and a constant forehead protector over his injured left eye. Team Seven's other two original members, besides Naruto, were Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha was the last of his family, after his older brother killed off every single other Uchiha in a psycho semantic break down. Sasuke and Naruto had the oddest relationship, obvious friends, but seemed to compete at every kind of activity, acting more like rivals. Unfortunately, Sasuke went M.I.A. not to long after Tsunade took over, and hadn't been heard from since, presumed dead.

Haruno Sakura, same age group as Sasuke and Naruto, is an emotional, over-dramatic, pink-haired younger version of Tsunade. Trained with the basics of being a medic, she is a self proclaimed Sasuke fan-girl. Although she mellowed down since he went missing, unfortunately she still kicks anyone's ass who insults the past member of Team Seven.

Their recent C-ranked mission, being of moderate difficulty, was to go and investigate the lack of activity in the enemy's planet Kumogakure no Sato in the dry regions. They were to also gather a large amount of earth and dirt for analyzation of the planet's energy. Unfortunately, it wasn't realized that the planet's energy was completely unstable and was beginning to collapse. The areas in the dry regions were abandoned for that reason, and when Team Seven began to remove large pieces of gravel and rock, a serious series of earthquakes began. That's when they hauled ass off of the dying land, made a risky take off at an unsafe angle, damaging a lot of their ST-700's engines, almost killing the unpredictable blond of Team Seven.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sakura. Don't you think that you should slow down a little bit? It isn't safe to run through the corridors." Kakashi tried to reason with the pinked haired Marine, who was quickly making her way to the Cargo Bay.<p>

"I know, I know. But we gotta check on that idiot. I'm not going to see him end up in the hospital again! Last time Tsunade chewed us out for an hour about how we have responsiblilty for our fellow Marine squad members." Sakura said before taking off towards the large steel door at the end of the hallway.

Kakashi sighed. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He seriously didn't want to get another 'camaraderie' lecture from the Hokage. It cut deeply into his reading time, which always made him cranky. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't hurt yourself." He said half heartily at the girl.

When she reached the door, she quickly typed a code into the door's security number pad. With a quiet 'beep', the door slid open and she walked in.

Large crates took up most of the area, crudely strapped down with various types of ropes and chains. In the back corner, next to the loading door, she saw Naruto standing next to three other people. Two of them were mechanics, using some sort of sodering tools to seal up a few cracks and scratches in the wall along with a few broken wires. The other one she noticed was one of the female medics, a friend of her's named Masashi. The medic seemed to be examining the back of Naruto's head, with had bandages wrapped around it. To Sakura, the girl looked like she was frustrated at the blond for something, most likely the same thing that she herself was furious at the boy at. Although, seeing him hurt, calmed her down a bit. "Naruto!" Sakura called out.

Naruto turned to look at his fellow teammate, and gave her a sheepish grin, his hand raising to rub the back of his head, only to slapped away by the Masashi.

"Sakura!" He called back. Looking back at the kind medic, she gave him a nod, and he ran over to the pink haired girl. "Sakura! Hey, what's u-OW!" He was stopped by a smack to the side of his head. He grabbed in pain. "What the hell? What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me! What the fuck did you think you were doing? You know how unsafe it is to be in here during a take off. Especially a take off like THAT! You could've been killed." Sakura answered angrily. She may beat up her blond teammate a lot, but she honesty did care for him.

He rubbed the now red spot again. "Well, first of all, you shouldn't hit an injured person like that-OW!" She hit him again, defiantly. "Stop that doing that!" She just snorted. "Secondly, we took off so fast, we never properly secured the crates!" He gestured towards the wooden crates. "A take off like that would have destroyed the damn rocks and gavel during the blast off."

Sakura looked at the crates and huffed. "You call THAT properly secured?" Jutting a thumb at them, turning back towards Naruto.

He huffed right back. "At least I made it so that they didn't fucking crash into the wall. We would've been kept back and yelled at by the old lady for, like, hours! I don't know about you, but quickly strapping down some boxes is totally worth not being yelled at by her." They both shuddered at the thought of an angry Tsunade.

Looking back at the crates, the cherry blossom girl nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess you're right." She smacked him one more time in the same spot. "But don't EVER do it again. You got yourself hurt!"

Naruto, once again, began to rub the injured spot. Kakashi walked in at that moment. "Be careful, Sakura. I thought you came in here to make sure he wasn't hurt, not bring him back to the leaf with a concussion." The gray haired man said, walking over to the mechanics, starting a conversation on the damage that was done.

She growled at the man, turned back to the blond, and gave him a withering look. "I'm serious, Naruto. I don't want to see you get yourself killed because you wanted to be the hero."

He chuckled and waved a hand at her. "Don't worry so much, Sakura. They were just boxes," he patted his stomach, "and I don't think that this bastard would let me die so easily."

Her face turned annoyed. She hated it when he brought up his 'problem'. "Ok, Ok, I know." The blond's face split with his signature foxy grin, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I gotta go see about any more damage to the ship. Kakashi really wants me to learn more about mechanics and technology and junk. He said that I should be a natural at it." Naruto turned around and waved at towards Kakashi and the mechanics. "Hey! Let's go, Kekotsu! We're gonna check the ship's engine." The younger of the mechanics with shaggy brown hair nodded and began to pick up his tools, placing them into a small tool box. The blond turned back to the girl. "See ya, Sakura." He started to walk away waving. "Oh! And bye, Masashi!" The medic blushed a little, but she waved back to him as he left the Cargo Bay with the mechanic.

When the door shut, and a latching sound was heard, Sakura turned back toward medic and gave a knowing grin. Masashi blushed even more, but narrowed her eye's at her. Sakura just laughed, making the blush even worse.

* * *

><p>Inside the engine room, Kekotsu crouched, inspecting a lower fuse box with a flash light. The soft constant whirring of the machines had a calming effect in the small room. Naruto stood next to him, lightly kicking the wall with his hands in his pockets, and a bored look on his face. Kekotsu chuckled, glancing at him. "A little impatient, aren't we?"<p>

Naruto gave a tired sigh. "Yeah, no shit. We've already checked all of the other rooms, and even the lower level reserves. It's just so boring." He stopped kicking the wall to turn his back and lean on it. "I don't see why Kakashi thinks that I can do this one day. I can barely just sit here and watch YOU do it. By the way, it makes me wonder how the hell you can do all of this technology shit. It's so fucking complicated. How the hell can you handle it?" he looked down at the mechanic.

Kekotsu smiled, turning of his flash light and closing the fuse box. "Years of practice, my friend. Years of practice. Unfortunately, it never gets less boring, or complicated. I just have a lot more patience then you." He stood up, laughing to himself. "To be honest, I really don't like this anymore than you do."

"Well then why the hell do you do it?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

Kekotsu chuckled to himself again, standing up, and throwing the flashlight into the tool box. "Well, it was kinda like going into the family business for me. My dad being a mechanic on Konoha taught me everything he knew, leaving me with very little in options on what I wanted to do." He ran a hand though his hair. "But I see your point. I really can't give a better answer. It just feels right to me. But I don't see why you talk so much crap about doing this. I've seen what you can do, you really have a knack for firearms and smaller energy effusion machinery."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Oh come on, you're just saying that." He quickly winced at the slight pain from hitting his bandage.

Picking up his supplies, the mechanic shook his head. "Naw, man. I've seen your prototypes back at the Leaf. You really have a gift."

"Hehe. Thanks." Naruto blushed slightly at the compliment. "So, uh, how are the engines looking?"

"Well...The engines are fine, and the fuse box is fine as well, just like everywhere else. The only problem is that the turbines have slight damage to the interior and we wasted a third of our fuel cells in the take off. Now, it's no actual problem, We'll make it back to the Leaf just fine, but it's gonna take an extra day or two if we don't want to go into the reserves. We don't want to overheat the turbines."

"Damn. Just all of that from take off?"

"Yeah, well, there would've been a hell of a lot more damage if you didn't strap down those crates. The weight from those things could've put some serious damage in the loading bay. The wiring could've been fucked up, and that would've caused a break in the hull."

Naruto's smile lit up. "God, just dishing out the praise today, aren't ya?" He moved away from the wall. "I may have saved the crates, but it's who ever remembered to lock up the armory deserves thanks."

"Ah, that was Gentsu."

"The other mechanic?"

"Yep. His been with the Leaf since Senju Tobirama."

"The second Hokage?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I guess he really knows his stuff, huh?"

"He's been at it since before I was born."

"Damn, that makes him at least..." Naruto trailed off, looking further into the dim engine room.

"Naruto?" Kekotsu waved his hand in front of the blond's face, successfully regaining his attention. He blinked and turned to the mechanic.

"I'm sorry, but...did you hear something?" Naruto looked back into the engine room with a blank stare.

This time Kekotsu blinked. "Um...hear what?" He looked to where the blond was looking curiously.

Naruto started to walk down the engine room. "I heard something. Like a metal 'clank'."

The mechanic laughed a little at the blond. "Seriously? We're in the 'engine'. That's kind of what's to be expected." He said as he slowly followed behind.

The orange Marine kept walking, and shook his head. "No, no...I sounded like something dropped, then I swear I heard like a gasp or a voice or something."

They kept walking until they came to a back wall. Looking down, they saw that a metal grate had been moved from the air duct on the wall, close to the ground. Kekotsu crouched down, took out his flashlight again, turned it on, and pointed it to the air duct. "Huh. I guess you were right about the noise." Laying on his stomach, the mechanic pointed the light inside the duct. "But I don't see anything else." He looked back up to the blond. "Unless you wanna crawl into there, and see for yourself?"

Naruto's face looked scared. "Uh, no thanks. I don't do so well in small places." He backed away slightly, and put his hands up in defense.

Chuckling, the mechanic stood back up, throwing the flashlight back into the tool box. "Ah, just forget it. It probably just got loose during the take off. Nothing to worry about." He picked up the grate and pushed it back on to the duct opening. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go then. I'm hungry, and Sakura said that she would make her special ramen after we left Kumogakure."

Kekotsu laughed again. "God, you and ramen! It's like liquid gold to you, isn't it?"

Both of them started to laugh as they made their way out of the engine room.

* * *

><p>Naruto took another slurp from the instant ramen cup, making his way down the corridor. He mumbled something along the lines of, 'damn stuck up bitch, not making special ramen'. He chewed the mouthful of noodles and sucked in the few hanging ones. Dressed in only a black shirt with a red swirl in the middle, orange pajama bottoms, slippers, and his frog nightie cap, he made his way to the small door at the end of the hall way. Grunting, he switched the ramen cup to his left hand and typed the correct code into the number pad. With a soft 'beep', the door slid open, and Naruto stepped into the dark pilot's room. He turned towards the windows, and beheld the beautiful view of the vastness of space.<p>

Heading to the empty seat next to the captain's chair, he gave a slight wave to the gray-haired man behind the wheel, buttons, levers, and various control devices. Kakashi nodded, acknowledging the blond, but never turned his gaze away from the windshield. Plopping down Indian style in the empty seat, Naruto started to slowly spin in a circle, continuing to slurp down his noodles.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi spoke. "You're still awake?"

Spinning all the way around and facing forward again, the blond stopped and looked out at the view in front of him. Even after years of being out in space, the view almost always seemed to take his breath away. The fantastic dark, starry sky and far-off galaxies gave a beautiful glow to the black abyss. Beautiful. Putting those thought away for the time being, he continued to look out in space. "Yeah. Having a little trouble sleeping. It's so quiet in the ship."

Kakashi chuckled a little. "Yes, well, that's because everyone's sleeping."

Gulping down more noodles, the blond grunted. "I know, its just...too, quiet. It feels like, the atmosphere is setting us up for something to happen, ya know?" He finished turning to the veteran jounin, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really, Naruto." He sighed.

"Ah, well, whatever. Maybe I'm just restless. We really haven't been on any missions bigger than C-rank, and I haven't seen combat since...since we went to Sunagakure, and we stopped the rebellion from overturning the leader at the time. That was, like, almost four years ago!"

"You know, a marine shouldn't be looking for war. We should be preventing it."

"I know, I know..." Naruto sighed. "I guess I just need to work off some energy when we get back to Konoha."

Kakashi faked a shocked look, and turned to the blond for first time since he walked in. "Work off some energy? You didn't get enough of a thrill from being thrown around in the Cargo Bay?"

Laughing, Naruto turned back to his noodles. "Old man, you know me! If that was enough of a thrill for me, then I wouldn't be the Naruto that you all know and love!" He took another large slurp of his ramen.

The gray haired man sweat dropped. "Only you, Naruto. Only you." Kakashi shook his head and looked back to the front. "Listen, we can talk more tomorrow. Maybe you should go back to you bunk and get some sleep. It's gonna take another two days before we reach the Leaf."

Huffing in agreement, the blond stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Kekotsu told me already. I still don't see why you want me to follow him around every time he inspects the hull, fuse boxes, and all that other shit."

"I do it because I know that you'll be good at it one day." he turned and gave the blond a large 'sarcastic' Kakashi smile. "and besides, you can always impress the chicks with your mechanic skills."

Naruto laughed, and entered the code into the number pad by the door. It 'beeped' and slid open. "I'll keep that in mind." he walked out, waving over his shoulder. "'Night, Kakashi."

Laughing as well, the veteran jounin shook his head again. "'Night, Naruto." The door shut.

Walking down the dimly lit corridor again, the blond marine attacked his ramen with a fury. He knew he was being a pig, but no one was around to see him. As he finished it, he dropped the fork into the cup and gave a satisfied sigh, blowing out hot ramen scented breath. He patted his stomach and continued down the hallway, until he heard a 'clank'.

Naruto stopped. That was the same noise he had heard earlier, when he was with Kekotsu. He looked at the door to his right, and of course, it was the door to the engine room. A little cautiously, he walked to it, and entered the code into the number pad next to the door.

He stepped into the dark room. The whir of the engines was still present, but this time, a very thick tension was around. The whirring got quieter, and quieter, and Naruto was a little scared. The now uncomfortable silence seemed to add to the tension in the room.

Looking in the direction of the grate, the blond walked further into the room. He might have been scared, but he was a hardcore marine, and he would train daily with Kakashi's friend Gai before he would run away from a dark room. Coming up to the air duct opening, he saw that it was once again, on the ground. Naruto scratched his head, confused.

"What the hell? How do you keep falling off?" He said to himself. Setting his empty ramen cup on a nearby part of the engine, he bent down and peered into the dark air duct. "Huh. It's really dark. Damn, that sucks." turning to take a quick look behind him, the blond marine sighed. The door had shut, and the room was even darker. Looking back at the air duct, he was angry with himself. He knew that he wanted to take a look inside, and as much as he didn't REALLY want to, his curiosity was getting the best of him. With another sigh, he dropped to his stomach, and using his feet, slid his body, so that his upper body was inside. His eye's adjusted slightly, but not enough to see anything.

Then something caught him off guard. He was taking even, long breaths, but in between them, he could hear short, rapid breathing somewhere inside the vent. His own breathing hitched upon realization, and unfortunately, what ever was inside the duct must have noticed, because the next thing that happened was a blur to Naruto. A loud metallic bang was heard from the duct, and a large object collided into the blond's head, forcefully pushing him out of the small vent and onto the ground, being pinned with his hands held above his head, by another person.

Knowing what to do in a situation like this, Naruto tried to reverse the hold the enemy had on him, only to be double reversed, and slammed back onto the ground. Whoever this was, was a trained soldier. Trying again to get free, the blond was successful, and he reversed positions, so that he was pinning down the person. Who ever it was, tried to squirm it's way free, but to no avail against the pajama'd marine's strong grip. He pressed more of his body onto the person. "Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing on this ship?" Naruto never got his answer, as a leg worked it's way between their bodies, and with a strong push, kicked the blond off.

He heard something fall, but paid to mind to it, and quickly refocused himself. As he rushed towards his enemy, he was stopped when he felt something sharp jab into his left shoulder. "Ahhh!" he yelled in pain. He quickly pulled out the object in his shoulder, and looked at it in his hand. He was holding a bloody fork. He looked down by his feet, and saw his empty ramen cup roll on the floor. Dammit! His ramen had betrayed him! He looked up to where the other person was, only to see them, at the door, trying desperately to get it open. He chuckled, he knew they couldn't get out unless they knew the code.

He slowly walked to the figure. "Having a little trouble there?"

The person made no attempt to stop pounding on the door as Naruto approached. Instead, it simply shouted, "Come on, you stupid fucking door! Open up!"

Naruto's steps hesitated. There was no doubt that the voice had been female. While it was not uncommon for one to face an enemy of the opposite sex, the voice on this girl, one that managed to get by a fully trained Marine, seemed to be too sweet, and soft, even if they were yelling at a door with a string of profanities. All at once, the door a 'beep' was heard, and the door slid open.

Shit.

The blond watched at the girl prepared to bolt out the door, and he made quick dive to grab her around her waist. Unfortunately, when the sight from the hall way flooded in, he was stunned, even as he flew through the air. Then he caught a glimpse of his assailant.

She was breath taking. Her face was a smooth alabaster, and her long raven hair was loose, flying free. She had pupil-less, lavender eyes, and her facial features were soft, even though it was smudged with oil and dirt that had come from the ventilation shaft.

This split second distraction was all the girl need to dodge his grab. She ran out into the corridor, and Naruto landed on the ground with loud 'thump'. He quickly scrambled up, holding his stomach, cursing himself, and stepping out into the hall, hoping she didn't get too far. What he saw though, was not what he expected. The girl was laying on the floor unconscious at the feet of Kekotsu, who was hold a metal wrench. His eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between the girl and Naruto.

The mechanic finally found his voice and stammered out, "I-I-I...She, ran out...and...I didn't mean to-."

Naruto put his hand up to stop him. "It's fine. You did exactly what I needed you to." He knelt down, and inspected the large lump now present on the girl's head. He chuckled. "Little bit of an over-kill, but it worked." He checked her pulse and various other vitals.

Kekotsu spoke again. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. My guess is she is some kind of stow-away, or maybe even an enemy from Kumo. I found her in the vent inside there." He pointed to the engine room.

The mechanic sighed. "Remind me to never doubt your intuition again."

They shared a quiet chuckle, and Naruto stood up. "You open the door?"

"Yeah. I heard the racket from my room over there. I brought my wrench, just to be safe."

Naruto chuckled again. "Good thing, too! This girl here wasn't playing around" The blond looked down at the unconscious body at his feet. "Go get Kakashi. He's in the control room. Explain the situation so far. He'll now what to do."

The brown haired man nodded, and then took off toward the front of the ship.

Naruto crouched down again, and turned the girl over on her back. He looked at her face. She looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He gave a tired sigh before he glanced up to watch his friend running in the distance. He looked back to the beauty on the floor. Something was off. She wasn't marked. Naruto reached up, and glided his hands on his own neck, tracing his mark. The Konoha symbol, and then his number; 111794. All of the planet's did it. All the armies, and various other forces, marked their soldiers so they knew which man was there's. Why wasn't she marked?

He looked at her neck again. Nothing. He was baffled. He wasn't one to gloat...much...but he was no push over, and she had easily slipped past him. Sure he could've blamed it on how tired his was, and that she caught him off guard, but a fully trained Marine should've been able to handle a simple girl. No, she was a soldier, she had to be. She was trained. But then why wasn't she marked? He huffed in annoyance.

"Who are you?" He mumbled to himself, as he heard two set's of footsteps coming from the end of the hall.

**A/N: Chapter one is done. Sweet. I have had a really hard time finding way's to continue my other stories, so I decided to do a few one shot's (which haven't been finished, but should be up when I get the chance), a few short stories, and then a long story, which will be this story. The title is SUPPOSE to mean starstruck, but I only used Google translator, so if anyone wants to correct me please go right ahead. Also, if anyone wants to PM me about idea's for my other stories, or even this story, then that would awesome. My internet right now is pretty shitty, and my lap-top doesn't work too well with it, plus having a job at my age and working thirty hours a week while getting ready for school doesn't help, so my updates will be fairly spaced out. I promise though, that none will ever be abandoned, and I'll try my hardest to update weekly from now on.**

**I want to thank anyone who's read and reviewed on my other stories, because honestly, I never expected that many hits, reviews, and alerts! THANX DUDES (and dude-ets) You guys ROCK!**

**One last quick thing. Masashi is just an OC, so no one worry. This is a NARUHINA, and no matter what happens, or what anyone says, by the end of this (but most likely sooner) it will end up with Naruto and Hinata together. YAY! But maybe a small love triangle will add some drama to the story? (strikes a thinking pose) Hmmmm...we shall see.**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S. - I found a pairing that I like just as much as Naru/FemKyuu! It's Naru/Tayuya! **

**(still not as good as NaruHina!)**


End file.
